Mudblood
by Tonks42
Summary: Hermione gets sick of being called a Mudblood and does something about it. I started this before the 3rd movie just to let you know. Finshed!
1. punch

**Disclaimer : None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me they are all J.k Rollings. This applies to every chapter I write.**

Punch

Hermione's POV

I'm sitting here, waiting in Professor McGonagall to come to her office; this is the first time I've been in trouble without Harry and Ron with me.

I know punching Malfoy wouldn't change the fact I'm muggle born , I'm not ashamed of being muggle born I just hate being called a Mudblood .

Just my bad luck the one time I have the courage to stick up for myself I get caught.

_**Flashback **_

"I'm sure it was a foot long essay on antidotes not an essay on antidotes for feet" said Harry to a very confused Ron as they waited out side the door for there first lesson of the day, potions.

Harry saw Hermione and started to say "tell Ron Home work was ……….." But he was interrupted by Malfoy and a gang of Slytherin including his two thugs Crabbe and Goyle " Hey scar head and weasel" said Malfoy looking pleased that he was able to fit two insults in one sentence .

" Keep up the good work , last week you lost 15 points for Gryffindor in potions try and see if you can make it 20 this lesson."

suddenly Hermione said "oh shut up Malfoy" everyone looked at her Malfoy moved slowly towards her "have you got something to say you filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione clenched her fist trying to hold back her anger "I don't know how you do it" Malfoy went on "you are top of your class but your heads full of muggle rubbish" Hermione suddenly lunged forwards and before Harry or Ron could stop her she punched Malfoy hard in the face. Malfoy nose crunched and started bleeding , then Crabbe and Goyle came towards her she was sure she was going to get her face rearranged when Professor McGonagall appeared out of no where and started shouting " Miss granger I am appalled at your behavior , Mr. Malfoy go to the hospital wing .

"You" Professor McGonagall said gesturing to Hermione "come with me" She followed Professor McGonagall to her office "go in I'll be with you in a moment"

I wonder what she'll do to me. I can't have another detention on my school record it will look terrible. Maybe I'll have to apologize to Malfoy. I would rather have 6 detentions than do that.

Professor McGonagall has just come in "MISS GRANGER what on this earth possessed you to hit Mr. Malfoy?" How can I explain, how awful it is to be put down because of who you parents are, to be called a Mudblood. " He called me a Mudblood" why did I say that , know she going to think I'm emotionally unstable and ashamed of being a muggle .

" how many times has Draco Malfoy called you a Mudblood" asked Professor McGonagall, I can tell by the way she says Mudblood that she thinks it's rude. "4……….5 times" I say quietly looking at my feet.

"I know it's hard for you with ….. pure bloods like Draco Malfoy thinking that they can push you around but that is still no way to behave , I don't want to give you a detention but next time you will remember to control your anger" oh no I have so much work to do I can't get a detention! "come to my office at 7 o'clock you and Draco Malfoy will both receive detention."

**Yay! Do you like it? Please review! This will not turn into romance; it's more finding out why Draco is such a brat. Should be about 4 chapters.**


	2. The worst morning of my life

Hi ! please read and review! Please please please .

The worst morning of my life

Draco's POV

I'm going to try and leave class as quickly as possible. McGonagall Just gave me last weeks paper on silencing spells with a Bloody F on the top and I'm trying to avoid the "you must apply yourself harder to your studies talk",

this is the 3rd time in a row that I've failed transfiguration, even Crabbe and Goyle aren't doing this badly my fathers going to kill me when he sees my report. At least I have potions next and I always get good grades in that.

The Gryffindors are early as usual and Snape's late hope we don't have to wait a long time, Oh god there's prefect _saint potter_ and Weasly. "Hey scar head and weasel" two insults at once I rule! " Keep up the good work , last week you lost 15 points for Gryffindor in potions try and see if you can make it 20 this lesson."

It's so great that perfect Potter is actually bad at something! "Oh shut up Malfoy" who said that? It was Hermione granger nauseatingly clever girl who would never fail transfiguration. Everyone's staring at her serves her right I know what will pay her back for that "have you got something to say you filthy little Mudblood."

She looks really mad this could be fun! "I don't know how you do it, you are top of your class but your heads full of muggle rubbish" Ow! The bitch just punched me! She's really strong for a girl. Ah! My nose I think it's broken, god it's bleeding! Now she's in for it Crabbe and Goyle will sort her out!

"Miss granger" "McGonagall just appeared out of no where "I am appalled at your behavior, Mr. Malfoy go to the hospital wing. "You" Pointing at Hermione "come with me". I better go to the hospital wing or I'll be completely covered in blood.

There all the same those dirty, stupid, awful, "MUDBLOODS"! I said that way to loudly, I just reached the hospital wing and a few portraits are staring at me. "Come in" well it means I don't have to knock.

"I hit my nose on er….." I'm not telling Madame Pomfrey that Mudblood hit me. "I can see that" said Madame Pomfrey sounding slightly annoyed "sit down" She's getting a bottle out of her medicine cabinet. Oh no not that stuff! She's giving me that green stuff that I had when I fell of my broom in Quidditch practice. Evil Evil woman! "A dose of this should cure you in about an hour" oh this stuff tastes like slugs!

On the bright side I'll miss potions "here you go" she given me the biggest EVER spoonful, ok prepare, breathe ………… yep tastes like slugs! "Madame Pomfrey I think I'm going to be" sick great! Fanbloodytastic! I think I've had the worst morning of my life.


	3. Detention

Detention

Hermione's pov

I've just finished my care of magical creatures homework and I've still got charms , transfiguration , potions , muggle studies and history of magic all in for tomorw and a detention in an hour! Oh good Ron

"Ron, how much homework have you got? I think I am getting behind on my studies, oh no what if I fail something , how much have you got I ……"

"Hermione , you need to calm down how much have you got to do?"

Calm down ! Calm down ! do I look calm " loads" I just want to sit down

" look Hermione your not going to fail you're the most smart person in the year"

He's hopeless " smartest"

"that too"

Sweet but hopeless.

" ok were going to sort this out, first get of the floor before someone steps on you "

what oh! I sat down on the floor , I didn't even realize . "What have you got to do?"

I told him the long list of subjects "now get all your books and we can sort all your work out and I never thought I would say this but you can copy my potions and care of magical creatures."

He's so great ! " Thank you yay thank you thank you thank you!" I feel so much happier!

After a long grueling hour of homework: Great all I've got left is Muggle studies ! But now I have detention highlight of my day ( I was being sarcastic) don't really mind now because I've done most of my homework and I don't really care if I have a detention on my record.

I didn't know I was early . Professor McGonagall isn't in her office oh well , I think some ones coming . It's Draco I forgot he had a detention to , " what are you doing here Granger " god I hate that arrogant git , he could just talk normally instead that cocky I love the sound of my own voice thing.

" I'm going to steal Professor McGonagall's biscuit tin what do you think?" one point to Hermione! " don't talk to me like that" and now he's doing the whole lame eye brow movement thing " has anyone ever told you when you move your eye brows like that you look like a prune" he looks so made like a bull ready to charge.

"Fuck of granger I've had enough trouble with Mudbloods" MUDBLOOD I'LL GIVE HIM , wait " what do you mean enough trouble , I've never done anything to you , you've just hated me ever since you met me , it's because of …"

"you don't know why"

Yes I do

"Yes I do , it's because your parents are purebloods who feel they have a Wright to look down on every one who isn't will you ever grow up and learn not to judge people by there back ground."

All he's doing is looking at the floor why won't he say something " gra… Hermione look……….


	4. About to do somthing stupid

I know it's been a long time but I've finally done this, after this on more chapters to go which will be up later! I'm going to change the lay out of the other chapters so it's easier to read and have the spellings corrected. Thank you to anyone who has actually read this fanfic I am grateful

About to do something stupid

Draco's POV

6.00

"My nose stopped bleeding after I took this vile potion and Madame Pomfrey let me go",

I explained to Pansy, who was asking where I was in potions. "So I decided to skive of the rest of class, I'll tell Snape I was being sick" she looked impressed, and then said she would see me later and left the common room. I didn't tell pansy the whole truth, I was skiving of. I was just sick for about an hour as well. I took ten minutes getting to my next lesson it normally takes at least ……….5.

I'll try to catch up on potions, still got that essay on Counter potions, or was it antidotes, same thing. Ok

When making a counter potion it is important to add the right ratio of the original potion to that of other ingredients. You must also……………….

6.10

I've spent the last 10 minutes tapping my quill against the table. Can't concentrate, I keep thinking about that detention. I want to get it over and done with. Back to the essay, I can do this.

6.30

Fell asleep on my parchment. Well it passed the time. I'll go to my detention; it will take me at least 10 minutes to get there.

6.45

Why the hell is granger here early too? That suck up little goody-goody. "What are you doing here granger?" She gives me a withering look.

"I'm going to steal McGonagall's biscuit tin what do you think?"

"Don't talk to me like that" I say trying to appear superior to her.

"Has anyone ever told you when you move your eye brows like that you look like a prune"

That self centered, idiotic, ugly, Mudblood!

"Fuck of granger I've had enough trouble with Mudbloods"

She looked really angry like she was going to start shouting or punch me again. Then she looked confused.

"What do you mean enough trouble," she asked "I've never done anything to you, you've just hated me ever since you met me, it's because of …"

"You don't know why" I say quietly, know one knows why, "yes I do" she opens her mouth and starts a pointless rant about my parents being pure blood. This may be the stupidest thing I'll ever do,

"Gra… Hermione look……….


	5. I would

**Nearly done……………………………..**

I would 

His face shows this is something he finds hard to talk about. He doesn't know how to explain doesn't feel he should have to tell her, but he knows he will. She deserves to know.

Hermione's just standing there waiting wondering what an earth his is excuse is. She thinks it will be something stupid. She wasn't expecting what she herd next.

"For my whole life, until I came to Hogwarts I lived in fear of a group of Muggles. They were a gang of 14 and 15 year olds who lived near me. I didn't go to Muggle School until I was 10. I only went because some weird legal people found out and said I had to go. My parents didn't want to cause a fuss incase someone found out we were wizards and my parents couldn't home school me because of there work."

Hermione couldn't believe Draco had been to a muggle school she though his parents would do anything to get him out of it , but the way Draco had said work had made her think that they didn't really care what happened to him.

"Before I went to school I would look out of my bed room window and see the gangs in the street. I saw some terrible things that they did , smash up cars , beat people up ,I saw one boy almost beaten to death."

Draco turned away for a second trying to block the image of what he could remember as a small black heap stained with blood. A boy curled up on the ground.

"One day coming home from school they saw me. They started calling me the posh boy because they knew where I lived , each day they would follow me home form school and I became more afraid that I would be one of there victims. All they ever did to me was throw a brick at my window but never did it again because the window had an Repelling spell on it. A girl in my class didn't show up for school one morning and I herd from some older students she had been raped by the gang. I didn't know what that meant at the time. My parents changed my school soon after."

Hermione could sympathize with what he was talking about, she had never been a victim herself but saw fights were she lived.

"Why do you hate all Muggles? Those were just a group of idiots? There not all like that." She said in a soft tone she appreciated how hard it was for him to talk about this.

" I don't know" he looks at the floor "My parents always Forbid me to be with Muggles and told me never to talk to Mud-Muggle borns" He corrected himself mid word " I was afraid I would meet Muggles like that again so I did as they said"

He pauses and considers what he is about to say "I guess, I just got a reputation at Hogwarts for being against Muggle borns and went with it."

"But you could change you could………" he cut her off "Hermione if it was just me maybe I could, but around my friends now it's automatic, if I changed I would lose my friends. And on one from another house would want to make friends with a Slytherin and you know it." She knows he's right, a small voice in her head whispers "I would" but she says nothing.

**There's more , I could have finished it in this chapter but I thought that was a good place to end it.**

**Thanks goes to Camilla and Savay-of-F12 for staying with this Fic!**


	6. Estatic

**Last one!**

Ecstatic

In Dumbledore's office

6.45

Professor McGonagall came hurrying in "Are you sure about this Albus I really don't think it will work, she'll probably give him a black eye to go with the broken nose"

Dumbledore smiled at her "Trust me it will, I've had enough of this pettiness" She still looked doubtful.

"So have I but I think it would be better to just give them the detention" Dumbledore continued " I've asked Headmaster Dippet To go to the portrait in the hall near your office and watch them he said if there was any trouble he would come back to my office"

"Fine, but don't blame me If one of them ends up dead" said Professor McGonagall who had given in ,she did not want to ague with the headmaster.

"They have the potential to get on very well , Hermione is an intelligent girl and Draco although he may not seem it is bright to." Professor McGonagall raised her eye brows "he's been failing my class"

"Well perhaps miss granger will have a good influence on him then."

"Headmaster" shouted a portrait several other portraits looked up or woke up from there sleep and looked at him expectantly " the current headmaster" shouted Armando Dippet who was losing his patience . "Yes Dippet" said Dumbledore smiling "How did it go?" "Do I want to hear this?" McGonagall Asked.

"Considerably well I thought" he told the two professors the conversation between Draco and Hermione. McGonagall was in disbelief, Dumbledore looked up at the portrait and said"Thank you for your help Dippet, are they still out there?" The portrait nodded before he left his frame and went to talk to another portrait.

"Well I better go and get them to do there detention" McGonagall went to leave Dumbledore's office "do you really think that they need to, they have worked out some issues and…." She interrupted him "ok I'll go and tell them I can't make it" Minerva McGonagall knew when she had lost an argument.

McGonagallsaw Hermione and Draco out side her office alive and well as she had been assured. She noticed Draco's eyes were a little red. "Sorry to keep you waiting out here, I can't do the detention tonight, you may go." The two of them turned to go but as they did she said "And if I ever see you two display behaviors, like that I saw today EVER again you will both be in serious trouble."

"Yes Professor." They said before hurrying away.

Back in Dumbledore's office

Professor McGonagall Half fell into Dumbledore's office in her haste to get there "well I hope you're happy"

"Ecstatic actually" Replied Dumbledore with a faint smile.

**End**

**Just so you know, according to Mugglenet ****Armando Dippet was a headmaster at Hogwarts who's portrait is in Dumbledore's office.**

**So sad , well all good things must come to an end ( as Mr. Boreshaw would say)**


End file.
